Fight Inside
by Daryl Is a Fag
Summary: Song-Fic. Fight Inside by RED. Team 7 Friendship/Love. Character Death. Rated Mature for a Reason. Kyuubi's Manipulation has gone past what anyone would have imagined, Naruto's sanity is on the edge, his life is turning in.


The Secret that lurks in my shadow.

In the corner of my mind lays a secret even hidden from me; Pounding at the door, yearning to be free.

Walking to his team's daily meeting Naruto felt a shudder run through him. The suffocating feeling of death and endless punishment was over whelming.

He looked around trying to find the source only to notice nothing had changed and the feeling had pasted, or had never been there at all.

_What the hell?_

He shrugged it off before continuing toward his destination. Sakura and Sasuke were already there when he arrived.

"Sasuke, Sakura." He greeted "Beautiful day today huh?"

Sakura glanced over at him briefly "Sure," before turning back to the Uchiha whom had not even taken notice in his teammate's arrival.

_Right..._

Dejectedly the blond haired child plopped down resting against the red post behind him.

_What a peaceful morning. _Naruto mused while starting to hum quietly.

_And It finds me, The fight inside is coursing through my veins.  
_

He tapped his foot in time with the drums, which bound loudly in his mind.

_And its raging, The fight inside is breaking me again._

He ignored his teammates when they looked his way. The drums, guitar and emotion had already begun to sweep over him.

_It's still the same, pursuing pain. Isn't worth the light I've gained, We both know how this will end, but I do it again_

No longer was he sitting with his team. Now he sat watching in horror as flames licked away at the last of the seal.

_And It finds me. The fight inside is coursing through my veins, its raging._

Haunting red eyes glow brightly in the blazing inferno, gleaming white with dripping blood. He's horrified as he watches red eyes shift to startling blue, and his legs quiver when the monster in front of him grins.

_The fight inside is hurting me again. And it finds me, The war within me pulls me under,_

Pink and Black hair is tightly wedged between flesh and blood caked gums.

_And without you, The fight inside is breaking me again._

It (As this surely was not him, cannot be him.) walks forward and he is powerless to run, to fight, and to do anything. However, there's nothing he can do. Light illuminates the creature's body as it reaches for him. What might have been an orange jump suit at one point in time is drenched red with flesh and blood and god knows what else.

Slowly it reaches its hand toward Naruto, blue eyes lock with equally blue eyes.

"It's not true!" He screamed, A wicked gleam enters the monsters eyes, "But it is," It says, voice low and deadly. "Naruto." He shakes his head, to dispel the words or clear his head, he's not sure. "No, No, NO! It's not." "It is." The beast laughs. Coolly, the monster regards at him, before it speaks again. "Naruto, Wake up."

_What?_

"Wake up!" It screams as it lunges straight for him.

"No!" His eyes snap open and he's so relieved to see his team and teacher, taking a deep breath his closes his eyes briefly. "Naruto..." Sakura began "I'm fine," Naruto interrupted "No," Sakura speaks again her voice shaking and pleading for him.

The blond looks up at her, confused, only to see the demon standing there his hand plunged through her chest. Scared the blonde-haired youth reaches out; surprise fills him when his fingers touch glass. Fearfully he looks down, a scream of misery and insanity escapes him when he sees it's his left hand encased in his friend's heart.

He looks back up and the last of his humanity is set ablaze when he sees the disturbing smile on his own face.

His fingers drip with saliva as he licks the remaining blood off. Blue eyes turn red and the cycle begins again.

_  
And it finds me._

The fight inside is coursing through my veins, and it's raging.

The fight inside is hurting me again, and it finds me.  


**The War Within Me Pulls Me Under.**

The End.  



End file.
